Dangerous Temptation (Delena)
by Angelito97-Delena
Summary: Elena, Damon y Katherine, son tres personas muy diferentes, con puntos de vista distintos, todo les une y al mismo tiempo todo les separa. Elena deberá enfrentarse a ese nuevo mundo, Damon deberá luchar por lo que siente, y Katherine, ella solo debe sobrevivir. Disclaimer: Mi Versión De TVD Personajes de CW [TVD]
1. Chapter 1

_**Este proyecto lleva en proceso desde hace tiempo, pero hasta ahora no me había decantado por subirlo. El primer episodio estaba disponible en Facebook por lo que muchos ya lo habréis leído.**_

* * *

**Título**: Dangerous Temptation

**Autor**: Angelito97-Delena

**Rating**: +16-18

**Pairings**: Delena-Datherine-Stefarine y alguna escena Stelena

**Sinopsis**: Elena, Damon y Katherine, son tres personas muy diferentes, con puntos de vista distintos, todo les une y al mismo tiempo todo les separa. Elena deberá enfrentarse a ese nuevo mundo, Damon deberá luchar por lo que siente, y Katherine, ella solo debe sobrevivir.

**Advertencias: AU**: Universo Alternativo; Todos Humanos

**Disclamer**: Los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen. Personajes creados por LJ Smith, CW, concretando "The Vampire Diaries"

**Nota de Autor**: es mi propia versión de la primera temporada y de los libros mezclada con un universo delena.

* * *

Prólogo:

Todo puede cambiar según el punto de vista de cada persona, pues la mente humana es un mundo inescrutable, donde solo la imaginación tiene acceso, pero siempre limitado; por eso lo que viene a continuación es una especie de historia peculiar, girada en torno a tres personas muy diferentes pero con algo en común: la supervivencia. Damon, Elena y Katherine. Tres nombres, tres personas y tres mundos muy diferentes pero con un lazo que los une. ¿A qué esperas? ¿No tienes curiosidad?

_**Episodio 01:**_

Un chico de ojos azules y cabellos negros como la noche se contoneaba alrededor de un grupo de universitarias bastante ebrias y cachondas, no era eso el punto que buscaba el chico, no le interesaba en absoluto la cantidad de alcohol que fueran ingerido, ni siquiera le interesaba el estado de humedad de sus sexos, sólo le interesaba el latir de sus corazones jóvenes, la sangre recorriendo su vena carótida y en si todo su cuerpo. Era lo único relevante. Ese solo pensamiento hizo que un pinchazo recorriera sus encías, clavando miles de agujas en ellas, girando el rostro unos colmillos sobresalen por sus cavidades y pequeñas venas recorriendo la entrada de sus ojos hasta parte de las mejillas, remarcando y dilatando sus ojos a un azul mucho más claro, cubriéndose después de un rojo sangre, una de las chicas se le colgó del cuello, el chico sonrió, ahí tenía a su víctima, a la rubia alocada, se giró como un animal al acecho, pero al hacerlo se dio de bruces con la realidad, la imagen de la discoteca se distorsionó, todos los presentes aullaron como si de lobos se tratase, y la escena se transformó en unas cuevas llenas de fuego ardiente, de barro por doquier, donde la oscuridad reinaba: la Dimensión Oscura, o por lo menos una ilusión torpe de ella. Con asco se quitó de encima el esqueleto de oscuridad, la sed le seguía ardiendo pero ya le daba igual, solo quería devolverle el golpe a la zorra que le había causado ese placer.

Dando varios saltos se colocó e una de las rocas, sus botas negras estaban chamuscadas, puso mala cara, "¿en serio?"

Unas largas piernas cubiertas con aceite de aloe, y pequeñas gotas de sangre cruzó el gran pasillo de fuego, el mismo fuego parecía dejar una oleada de alabanzas para la recién llegada, las grandes piernas se acababan en unos tacones de aguja negros, con sangre en las puntas. El chico subió hacia arriba, encontrándose a la mujer completamente desnuda, con los pezones erguidos, y con gotas de sangre y aceite como única prenda, sus cabellos castaños rizados tapaban parte del pecho y de la espalda, solo los recogía un cuchillo con una rosa negra, sus ojos marrones le intimidaba pero al mismo tiempo le excitaban, la muchacha se lamió los labios con sabor a sangre. El chico recuperó la compostura, por culpa de ella había perdido su cena. Dio un salto para ponerse a su altura pero manteniendo las distancias.

-No tiene gracia Katherine-le escupió en la cara, pues no quería ni debía mirar en otra dirección sino cualquier cosa que dijera no tendría sentido pues se abalanzaba para follarla contra las rocas si era necesario.

-Si la tiene, nadie te dio permiso para salir...-le acarició con ternura el rostro, impecable-tu hermano se fuera descontrolado al verme con la sangre, creo que eres capaz de cuidarte solito...

-Ja-rió, siempre decía lo mismo, lo decía desde hacía más de cien años pero aún no le había dejado libre seguía reteniéndole en una jaula para cuervos, la chica cruzó una pierna entre las suyas.

-Oh, mi adorado cuervo...podríamos divertirnos...-el chico intentó resistirse, pero su cuerpo le delataba por cada palabra que salía de su boca, su erección se hacía cada vez más y más notable, Katherine se aprovechó de su debilidad y alineó con su dedo en sus partes nobles, por encima del pantalón, el chico recuperó el control y la empujó unos centímetros.

-¡No!-casi no le salió la voz pero consiguió empujarla-quiero salir sin restricción.

-¿Y cómo sé que vas a volver?

-¿es eso lo que te preocupa?-le preguntó esperanzado, la mujer asintió con claras dudas en los ojos-Volveré, siempre seré tuyo Katherine-esta vez fue él quien se acercó sensual, el chico era capaz de alterar a cualquier mujer, hasta a esa vampira de quinientos años.

La ilusión de la Dimensión Oscura desapareció con la unión de sus bocas, unos aplausos despertaron a al chico el cual gruñó contra la boca de su amada vampiresa, la chica se apartó con delicadeza, permaneciendo unos segundos más de los debidos en los brazos del vampiro.

Un rubio de ojos verdes observaba la escena con una mueca en los labios, Katherine se alejó del chico de ojos azules para abrazar a su halcón particular, y besarle con pasión. El chico carraspeó.

-Puedes irte-le aclaró con claras dudas-pero tendrás que volver en dos semanas sino arrasaré el lugar donde estés.

-Siempre podemos hacerlo juntos-los tres rieron a carcajadas, nunca había sido un impedimento un pueblo, ni una ciudad ni un país, pero ya no estaban en el siglo pasado, ni en época de guerras, era más dificil pasar desapercibidos si sucedía algo así, aún así todos estaban dispuestos a replantearse esa posibilidad-¿Vienes hermanito?

Los tres sabían la respuesta, el menor de todos ellos tenía las ideas claras, y no era por asomo alguien que quisiera abandonar el nido, todo lo contrario quería seguir "chupando" del bote, literalmente.

El chico de ojos azules clavó los pies en el suelo de la discoteca, la ilusión había desaparecido, y el sonido de la música inundaba sus cavidades auditivas, con una sonrisa pícara, recogió a la misma rubia y clavó sus caninos directamente en la yugular, la vacío por completo y la dejó tirada en mitad de la pista, nadie se dio cuenta o no quisieron comprobar el estado de la muchacha.

Italia; Florencia…

Todos los alumnos miraban impacientes a los orientadores italianos, la mayoría de las chicas solo tenían ojos para el rubio de rizos de oro, y los chicos en cambio, bueno en su mayoría estaban más pendientes de la evolución del partido de fútbol por la tablet que de las explicaciones o simplemente de la mujer que acompañaba al cachas de los rizos. Ninguno atendía en realidad. Estaban de excursión por primera vez en Europa, ya que la mayoría de los chicos de diecisiete y dieciocho años lo más lejos que habían llegado era al pueblo vecino, por eso estar en otro país, en otro continente debería exaltarlos pero no había reacción alguna. Un grupo de chicas, compuesto por una rubia y dos morenas, eran las únicas que estaban pendientes de los monumentos que estaban a su alrededor, de eso y de aprender el idioma para pedirle una cita al rubio, eso sólo le sucedía a la rubia de en medio, la más alta del grupo. La rubia se llamaba Caroline Forbes, una de las chicas más populares de Mystic Falls, y la representante de todo el instituto por no hablar del pueblo en si; estaba soltera, pues hacía poco que lo había dejado con Tyler Loodwood, uno de los jugadores y grafiteros del instituto Robert. La morena más bajita, de piel más oscura que los demás en el instituto era Bonnie Bennet, "bruja" a los ojos de la escuela, y amiga íntima de la que sería la líder del instituto, una chica menudita con muy malos humos, y muy tímida, una contradicción bastante irónica. Y ahora volvamos al punto principal, a la castaña con sonrisa resplandeciente, y con ojos chocolate, la más popular de todo el pueblo, instituto y zona de Virgina-esto último exagerando-la chica que tenía a todos comiendo de su mano, pero no por ello era una orgullosa vanidosa y pija creída, no, todo lo contrario, se preocupaba por el medio ambiente, y utilizaba "su rango" para obrar bien a los ojos de todo el alumnado, era una chica modelo, literalmente. Pero todo lo bueno tiene algo malo, también era odiada hasta en su grupo de amigos y en especial por Caroline al haber empezado a salir con Matt Donovan, en el sexo contrario el chico más popular. Caroline estuvo colado por él todo el verano pero Elena accedió a salir con el chico sin pensarselo, ganándose otra enemiga secreta.

Caroline dio saltitos de alegría al mirar su smartphone, Elena y Bonnie la agararron por los hombros para que dejara de llamar la atención.

-¡Ya lo tengo!-gritaba como una niña chica, Elena le sonrió-¡Lo tengo chicas!-se contoneó, y tras soltarse de sus amigas apartó a la multitud y se acercó al monitor; las otras dos amigas fueron tras ella corriendo-Ciao, il mio nome è Caroline-su acento era horrible, Elena y Bonnie quisieron morirse, la sonrisa del monitor era un poema-Mi piaci, allora ci vediamo?-el chico soltó una carcajada, y empezó a hablarle en perfecto inglés, más que americano sonaba británico, las dos amigas se quedaron boquiabiertas.

-Hablas bastante raro, pero me gusta tu intento, me llamo Klaus, pero no creo que sea buena idea quedar-miró directamente a Elena, la cual se estremeció ante el contacto, el rubio se acercó aún más a Caroline-ma mi piace incontrare il tuo amica

Caroline quiso rabiar allí mismo, no lo había entendido del todo pero le sonaba bastante a "me gustaría conocer a tu amiga" o algo así, tras insultarle en inglés, ante la sorpresa de todos, se largó de allí agarrando solamente a Bonnie, Elena se cruzó de brazos y se acercó amenazadora al monitor.

-No se lo que le habrás dicho pero como se te ocurra reírte de una de las nuestras-se acercó más-te mato personalmente-se dio media vuelta rozando al chico con su coleta de caballo, el rubio cerró los ojos para poder captar mejor la esencia, le había costado mucho encontrarla, no iba a perderla solo por eso.

Elena corrió hasta su grupo de amigos, unos brazos tremendamente familiares la rodearon, la chica sonrió, y con los ojos cerrados se giró para besar a su chico, pero esta vez los labios supieron diferente, la sensación fue contradictoria, asustada abrió los ojos, cruzándose con un azul oceánico, y una mirada intimidatoria, gritó, y unos brazos la rodearon.

-¡Lena!-gritó Matt, la chica parpadeó varias veces, el chico era rubio y sus ojos claros-¿qué te ha pasado? ¿he hecho algo?

La chica negó con la cabeza, y con cuidado le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y corrió hasta las chicas para poder ir al hotel donde se alojaban. Matt observó su pequeña figura correr entre la gente, seguía boquiabierto, unos brazos rodearon sus hombros.

-Donovan, mal muy mal-dijo Tyler-follar y dejar, nada más.

-¡Quita de ahí!

Ese era el propósito de ligarse a Elena Gilbert, follarsela, ninguno lo había conseguido aún oficialmente aunque todos decían haberla catado: mentira, ¿y cómo se sabía qué era mentira? Pues la chica tenía un tatuaje en su ingle, o cerca de ella, y todos decían una cosa diferente, eran unas palabras pero ninguno sabía cuáles, todos se contradecían.

Caroline rabiaba en su habitación, Bonnie solo la observaba ir y venir, sabía que su amiga tenía serios problemas de celos pero no esperaba que fueron certeros, nunca pensó eso de Elena.

-¡Me lo quita todo joder!-gritó tirándose de los pelos, literalmente-¡Todo! ¡Es una zorra…!-en ese momento Elena asomó la cabeza con una caja de bombones y unas rosas, adornado todo por unos mohines, fuera escuchado o no las últimas palabras de la rubia ahí estaba la Elena la buenaza, nunca cambiaría, Caroline dudó pero se lanzó a sus brazos, a veces Bonnie pensaba que era la racional del grupo que sin ella todo se desmonoraria. Los profesores habían dejado la tarde libre por lo que las chicas se la pasaron entre risas, locales, y principalmente haciendo turismo sexual: ligar.

Klaus, con los ojos cerrados, y la esencia de la oscuridad en sus manos analizaba cada recoveco de la ciudad italiana como si le fuera la eternidad en ello, sonrió al notar la presencia de esas tres figuras, dos de ellas más conocidas, la rubia que le había cautivado, y la réplica de la mujer que le destruyó hace más de quinientos años. Llevaba concretamente media vida buscando a la mujer que le dejó "desnudo" ante el mundo, por su culpa tuvo que borrar, obligar y desaparecer de la vista de miles de personas, nunca le perdonaría ese error, esa falta. Le había costado mucho encontrar su talón de aquiles, pero ahora lo tenía casi a la palma de su mano, solo tenía que esperar, mandar la señal, y todo se aclararía, ser pacientes.

-Veo que no estás que digamos reposando-una voz mucho más grave interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos, su hermano mayor: Elijah.

-La he encontrado hermano-Elijah frunció el ceño no entendía a qué se refería-a Katerina Petrova-la exclamación del moreno fue perceptible, el rubio rió-no exactamente hermano, a su réplica…

-Venía a decirte que hay vampiros en la zona-Klaus lanzó una bola al aire, para que esta mostrara la verdad de sus palabras, varias figuras ennegrecidas aparecieron ante sus ojos, ninguna imagen era clara, fuesen quiénes fuesen no habían sido rastreados por él nunca-peligrosos-por si no era evidente él lo confirmaba-si quieres a tu réplica deberás acelerar tus planes, se te vaya a escapar-dijo divertido, Elijah había sido uno de los causantes de que Katherine escapase en el pasado, Klaus lo sabía pero también sabía que la morena los había engañado a ambos por eso lo mantenía con vida, eso y que no iba a quedarse solo el resto de su eternidad, no era claro que pesaba más.

Mientras Elijah se alejaba unas sombras aparecieron rodeando a Klaus, el rubio sonrió su pedido había sido concedido.

"Espero que no sea una broma tuya inglés no tenemos tiempo para aguantar a un original de pacotilla"

-No me ofendáis fantasmas míos-sonrió, y les tendió unos cuerpos humanos con sus almas encerradas-esto es una ofrenda de paz, solo les pide a cambio un poco de ayuda.

"No necesitas darnos nada, somos los primeros que queremos la sangre de esa réplica"

Klaus asintió, iba a ser más complejo de lo que esperaba, con desánimo se sentó en su sillón de terciopelo y bebió un largo sorbo de sangre fresca.

"Klaus que no queramos nada no significa que nos sea placentero observarte, es duro estar en este mundo sin un cuerpo"

"Exacto, dinos exactamente la causa de tu llamado"

-Pensé que estaba clara-soltó la copa y enredó sus dedos, apoyándose en sus piernas-he encontrado la réplica.

"¿Esta seguro de que que no se trata de la vampiresa?"

Esa idea le resultaba de todo menos agradable, aunque una parte de él agradecería cruzarse de nuevo con esa mujer para arrancarle el corazón y tomarselo para comer.

-Estoy muy seguro, la tuve delante, pude "olerla"-alzó sus brazos, y les dejó acceso a sus recuerdos y pensamientos más íntimos, las dos almas originales obtuvieron ese acceso, doloroso para Klaus, tras recuperarse prosiguió-¿y bien?

"Tendrás lo que pedistes, esa chica es más de lo que pensamos…"

Esas últimas palabras no tuvieron mucho sentido para Klaus, pero lo dejó estar, ahora tenía poder ilimitado para acercarse a esa chica y obtener su sangre, y su cuerpo para sus propios caprichos, con cuidado abrió un portal con ese poder y lo atravesó con un único objetivo: ella.

Elena estaba agotada de esa música y de esa gente, no entendía ese cansancio repentino pero tenía unas ganas increíbles de estirar las piernas, casi sin pensarlo empezó a esquivar gente hasta llegar a la salida, como si una voz en su interior ordenase a su cerebro que desapareciera de ese lugar, casi inconscientemente, pero otra parte de su mente le decía que retrocediera hasta lo seguro, pero la primera era mucho más fuerte y poderosa que la segunda. Elena sonrió estaba demasiado borracha para ser racional.

La castaña salió al exterior y empezó a andar hacia la carretera, sus ojos, siempre vivos y de un chocolate profundos tenían un tono un tanto más oscuro y sin su luz propia: alguien la controlaba. Como si de un autómata se tratase la chica movió sus delgadas y esbeltas piernas por la fría y solitaria -abandonada-carretera. No sabía lo que hacía pero si tenía claro que aún no podía parar, pero su cuerpo estaba intentando retenerla, más bien unas manos invisibles lo hacían. "Ya eres mía mi preciada réplica", era una de las voces que la hacía avanzar, la chica hizo una mueca de disgusto al sentir otra vez esa preción que le impedí llegar hasta su "llamado", "No avances, es tu hora como guardiana…" se quedó quieta, se giró bruscamente y se lanzó contra los arbustos, la voz inglesa y dulce le decía que se diera la vuelta, que siguiera el camino original, pero la otra voz, las manos que la sostenían la empujaban hasta la carretera principal, se quedó quieta en mitad de ella, un camión venía a gran velocidad "es tu fin Elena Gilbert"

En Ese Momento…

El camaro azul atravesó varias carreteras florentinas a gran velocidad, más de un conductor le había gritado o tocado el claxon para que se quitara del medio, al chico le daba igual ser un loco de la carretera, era libre, no definitivamente, pero lo era, por eso necesitaba sentir el viento sobre su cara, la adrenalina sobre sus venas, y el corazón-muerto-latir como nunca; una sonrisa tonta se le dibujó en el rostro al pensar por un momento que podría transformarse en cuervo y no volver nunca a los brazos de su "familia", pero esa idea desapareció de una bofetada, al ver un camión derrapar contra una figura humana, no supo porque lo hizo, ni por qué reaccionó así, pero frenó y saltó del vehículo, transformándose en un elegante cuervo de pelaje completamente negro con brillo propio según como se mirase. Tras unos segundos se plantó delante del camión, frenarle no era una opción se lanzó contra la chica y la tiró a unos metros de distancia, ambos rodaron por los arbustos, el chico frenó los golpes, pues podía notar un líquido suave caer desde su cuello. sangre, tras un gruñido, se golpeó contra un árbol, con torpeza se levantó, la chica estaba tirada a su lado, la apartó de la hierba hasta la carretera abandonada, se quedó pálido.

-Katherine…-murmuró con temor, su amada vampiresa estaba herida, y parecía muerta, su corazón aún latía pero de una manera imperceptible, tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que esa chica recostada a sus pies no era Katherine, se arrodilló a su lado y buscó su pulso, no lo encontraba, intentó reanimarla pero fue imposible.

Tras pensarlo mucho su rostro se transformó, unos largos colmillos sobresalieron ardientes de su boca, su rostro se llenó de pequeñas venas, y sus ojos tornaron a un color mucho más claro y hermoso, clavó sus caninos sobre su muñeca, cuando iba a darle su sangre la oscuridad le rodeó, y su séptimo sentido le alertó. La cogió en brazos, con mucho cuidado temiendo que si hacía un movimiento inesperado se quebrara delante de sus ojos, como si de una suave pluma fuese corrió hasta su coche, y salió corriendo de allí.

Una figura encapuchada observaba la escena, una mueca de asco se dibujó en su perfecto y delineado rostro, sus labios color carmesí mostraban unos colmillos afilados y desafiantes, sus ojos chocolate se tornaron negros como la noche: nadie jugaba con su juguete. Estaba a punto de salir cuando una figura muy conocida golpeó un árbol, la vampiresa enfurecida se transformó en oscuridad y desplegó su maldad a kilómetros de allí.

La oscuridad y el frío del bosque no era lo más apropiado para esa joven muchacha que solo vestía un vestido azul con una chaqueta vaquera, su cabello, como el de Katherine, lucía sobre su cuerpo liso como la seda pero enmarañado como una telaraña. El chico estaba totalmente fuera de si, era idéntica a su amada, pero no era ella, estaba seguro, esa chica tendida tenía luz propia cuando Katherine era la misma oscuridad, sonrió la oscuridad era lo único que le atraía, pero ahí estaba protegiendo a su viva imagen en vez de correr a los brazos de Katherine y su hermano, pero ¿qué estaba diciendo? Él no necesitaba ayuda, él se las apañaba, la interrogaba y la mataría, no era más que una humana, lo notaba en su corazón, con cuidado y cansado de que la chica durmiese, tomó parte de su sangre y echó unas pequeñas gotas en su boca, si tenía alguna herida esto la curaría.

La chica cogió una bocanada de aire, expulsando sangre, mezclada con la del chico y la suya propia, manchando así su perfecto vestido, como si la garganta le ardiese o fuera a explotar la chica se la agarró con ambas manos, unas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, miró por todas partes en busca de una explicación coherente. Encontrándose de golpe con esos mismos ojos de sus sueños, con miedo se pegó a la pared, pero involuntariamente alzó una mano para tocar la mejilla y los labios de su secuestrador, el chico agarró con fuerza esa mano y se acercó aún más a la chica, ambos se perdieron en los ojos del otro. El chico tenía razón, esa muchacha irradiaba luz.

-¿quién eres…?-preguntó temorosa, más de la respuesta que de la realidad, la chica tragó saliva ruidosamente.

-Tu príncipe-sonrió con una sonrisa de medio lado, su marca característica-tu príncipe de la oscuridad…


	2. Chapter 2

**Episodio 02:**

-Será broma, ¿verdad?-la chica se apartó claramente asustada, no sabía donde estaba ni siquiera como había llegado hasta allí, hacía nada que estaba rodeada de italianos borrachos con sus amigas y ahora estaba, ni siquiera sabía ponerle nombre a eso, solo tenía ojos para esa muchacho completamente de negro que lo único característico en él eran sus ojos azul oceánico, la chica tragó saliva ruidosamente, y el muchacho cerró los ojos enseñando su perfecta y puntiguada dentadura, al abrir los ojos unas venas remarcaron su rostro, dilatando sus pupilas, la chica ahogó un grito, y frenó su mano antes de que le hiciese pasar por una mala jugada como intentar rozar sus mejillas, heridas o como fuera, la chica quería suplicar pero algo dentro de ella era superior a la clemencia: su orgullo, con cuidado alzó la cabeza orgullosa, aunque el miedo se le olía a una legua-no estoy para tonterías-le dijo seca, fuera continuado pero temía que le fallara la voz o algo así-liberame, me estarán buscando…  
-Americana-fue lo único que dijo, acariciando su mejilla con el pulgar derecho, la chica cerró los ojos asustada, atemorizada-haces bien teniendo miedo, ¿cómo te llamas?-la cogió de la barbilla obligandola a que le mirase-tu nombre  
La chica no supo porqué lo hizo o porqué contestó, pero algo dentro de ella se quebró obteniendo voluntad propia.  
-Elena, Elena Gilbert-el chico la penetró con la mirada-diecisiete años, estoy de excursión de fin de curso en Italia durante…  
-No necesito saber eso, ¿conoces a Katherine Pierce?-la chica puso mala cara y negó rotundamente, ni siquiera conocía a ninguna Katherine-Bien-agachó la cabeza, concentrandose en esa oscuridad que había sentido cuando la conoció, no había rastro de ella-¿qué tienes que ver con la magia?  
-Nada-sollozó, apretó los dientes no quería seguir hablando no entendía porque lo hacía-ni siquiera creo en ella.  
-Céntrate solo en mis preguntas-respiró hondo alterando aún más al chico de ojos azules-¿qué hacías en mitad de la carretera? ¿tan mala vida tienes princesa?-bromeó para calmar la tensión y se encontró con que la chica no respondía, frunció el ceño, le había "dejado" bien claro que debía centrarse en sus preguntas y en nada más, chasqueo los dedos para llamar su atención-te he hecho una pregunta.  
-No, yo, no estaba en la carretera, mm, si no en la discoteca, y no tengo mala vida-lo último lo dijo con mucha determinación, el chico recapacitó, se trataba de magia negra, tal vez magia original y eso explicaría porque sus poderes fallaban, se apartó de la chica para dejarle espacio, le venía grande, y no por su experiencia sino porque no tenía recursos para atajar, la chica estaba temblando, le daba pena, no por su sufrimiento sino por no poder divertirse a lo grande, beber sangre, follarla hasta reventarla, beber de nuevo, contonearse y después matarla. Si era un buen plan pero se veía muy lejano, demasiado tal vez.  
Elena quería salir de allí, observaba todo a su alrededor, tal vez fuera animadora, tal vez fuera una niña malcriada pero no era tonta y mucho menos una suicida sabía de antemano lo que significaba un secuestro y lo que se tenía que hacer y lo que no, lo primero que no iba a hacer es quedarse allí esperando a un caballero andante montado en un corcel blanco o en un coche patrulla, no, ella iba a salir por su propio pie, el chico no la intimidaba, por más control mental que tuviese o por la casualidad que era el mismo rostro con el que soñaba, nada de eso importaba. Solo salir de allí.  
Era oscuro, pero húmedo por lo que estaban al aire libre, sentía la hierba en su cuerpo rozandola amenazadoramente, era un bosque o un jardín, no había luces por lo que era lo primero, o un jardín o coto privado, esas dos opciones eran las más viables; sabía que si corría podría ganar ventaja pero podría perderse y ser peor, ¿peor que qué?  
Tenía muy pocas opciones que resultasen viables en esos momentos pero no le quedaba otra era: vivir o morir no esperar a que un idiota se preocupase por su presencia, observando atentamente los movimientos de su captor que más que un ser humano parecía un animal con elegantes movimientos esperando el momento oportuno para hincarle el diente, esa idea le resultó extrañamente tentadora pues el chico estaba bastante bien teniendo en cuenta la poca luz que lo iluminaba, restregó la mano en la hierba, en busca de arena o tierra que utilizar en su contra, pero no había nada, o por lo menos no a su alcance, maldijo mentalmente su torpeza, ¿qué estaba haciendo ella para acabar donde acabó? Pues eso, el idiota.  
-Tengo hambre-musitó, casi con autoridad sorprendiendo al chico que le daba la espalda, sus tripas sonaban para corroborar sus quejas, se sonrojó-no he comido nada y ya que voy a estar aquí merezco un poco de trato.  
El chico rió, su risa sonaba angelical pero peligrosa, la chica tragó saliva, necesitaba tener las manos libres y la comida era una buena excusa, pero ¿y si el chico le daba de comer? tenerle tan cerco no podía ser sano ni para su mente ni para su cuerpo que seguro reaccionaría con su cercanía. Si Elena fuera tenido las manos sueltas se fuera dado una torta por sus locuras mentales.  
-¿Así que la princesa tiene hambre?-preguntó seductor con un tono de burla que provocó que la chica bufara, una fuerza superior a ella, el chico rió un tanto sorprendido-¿Es qué no hueles el peligro cuando estoy cerca?  
-Solo huelo el aire donde no hay comida-sonó estúpido-¿un snack? cualquier cosa comestible-enfatizó la última palabra para dejarle en claro que no comería ni lombrices ni nada por el estilo, el chico rió de nuevo y se acercó a ella con pasos seductores, como una serpiente acechando a su presa, aún no podía encontrar el animal correcto para definirle.  
Sus dedos se posaron en sus mejillas, acariciándole, analizando sus reacciones, de las mejillas bajó muy lentamente hasta su cuello, donde dibujó surcos con sus dedos cálidos, realizó su camino por los hombros hasta tenerla encerrada en una cárcel sin ser tocada, un gemido se le escapó al sentir como su piel por donde él había pasado gritaba su nombre, quiso rectificar explicar porqué había hecho eso pero no fue consciente de nada hasta que sintió que sus manos estaban libres, se quedó afligida por la reacción de su cuerpo por lo que enseguida tenía un trozo de pizza en sus narices, puso mala cara pues no se esperaba para nada ese manjar, ni siquiera se atrevió a pronunciar palabra.  
-¿Qué sucede princesa? ¿me prefieres a mi?-la chica abrió la boca pero sus palabras murieron allí, cogió el trozo con rapidez y de un bocado se lo comió, era cierto que estaba hambrienta y necesitaba fuerzas para salir huyendo, y más cuando tenía el presentimiento que le iba a costar mucho más escapar.  
Comió dos trozos más ante su atenta y penetrante mirada, tenía una idea para escapar pero temía que fuera demasiado arriesgado para luego acabar en un hoyo, se estremeció solo de pensarlo.  
-Gracias-musitó, atravesándole con la mirada-mi principe-enfatizó, sintiéndose morir por dentro, temiendo que el chico tuviese más fuerza de voluntad-y tienes razón tengo hambre de otra cosa, de algo más...apetecible-le miró directamente a los ojos con la última palabra, jugando con su cabello, y sonriéndole tímidamente, estaba utilizando todas sus armas de mujer y las que no conocía para dejar desarmado a un completo desconocido aún sabiendas que todo se podría volver en su contra.  
-No juegues con fuego o te acabarás quemando-gruñó.  
-¿Y si es eso lo que quiero? ¿quemarme?  
-Ten cuidado…-le advirtió comiéndola con la mirada, provocando que todo el vello de la chica se eriza con solo el contacto de su vista, el chico sonrió de medio lado, sin rozar pasó las yemas de sus dedos por sus brazos desnudos-¿lo ves? tienes miedo…  
-Si-le confesó, tomando el control de la situación, enredando sus dedos sobre sus húmedos cabellos, no podía percibir el color, pero le daba igual, el chico se tensó a su contacto-¿miedo mi príncipe?-el chico se lanzó a sus labios, Elena le golpeó en la entrepierna y se lanzó para recoger el palo o el objeto que había visto al acercarse pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer mucho pues las manos del chico se enredaron en su cabello tirando de ella contra una pared, o algo parecido, la chica emitió un gemido.  
-Te lo he dicho no juegues con fuego o te acabarás quemando-le dijo con odio, las venas se marcaron en su rostro, desde el comienzo de los ojos hasta el principio de sus mejillas, transformando a su paso sus ojos, dilatandose en un azul celeste, la chica se quedó pálida al ver el brillo de sus caninos amenazantes. Los cuentos de hadas, los de terror, las películas de miedo, nada tenía comparación con la que estaba viendo, no era un monstruo en apariencia pero si cuando mostraba su verdadero ser, se quedó prendada de esa imagen mística que el chico le mostraba, sorprendiendose así misma por su tranquilidad y sorprendiéndole a él, el chico la agarró del cuello y la levantó a unos palmos del suelo, la chica empezó a patalear y a rabiar, el chico la miraba desafiante buscando en ella un motivo para matarla pues ahora mismo ninguno que fuera utilizado otra vez le fuera servido para algo.  
-Dame una razón para matarte…  
-Es...un...poco...tonto que te...conteste-le costó decir, una mueca que parecía una sonrisa de suficiencia se dibujó en su rostro.  
-Respuesta errónea-apretó con más fuerza, la imagen que estaba obteniendo no era la de su "novia" a punto de morir, ni la de una chica que estaba a punto de tomar su última bocanada de vida era la imagen de un ángel, con cabellos castaños, piel olivácea y con un aura única, se maldijo así mismo por su debilidad por Katherine, porque era lo único que le cuadraba en esa ecuación, con asco la estrelló contra la pared, una fina línea de sangre se dibujó en su frente, corriendo por su mejilla, era humana, estaba más que confirmado, bufó.  
Elena se retorció por el suelo, necesitaba salir de allí, huir si hacía falta a la nada, todo era mejor que quedarse sin hacer nada, miró sus posibilidades: nulas  
-¿Por qué yo…?-musitó-Hay muchas mujeres…-sonaba egoísta pero era lo único que podía decir en ese momento-muchas chicas en el mundo-sollozó, cosa que no le agradó para nada, pues no se quería sentir tan débil ante nadie, ni ante nada-¡Maldita sea!  
-¿Y tu me lo preguntas?-el chico se acercó desafiante, con agraciados movimientos-nadie me dio opción en el pasado, ¿por qué iba a darla yo?  
La chica le miró sin mirarle, pues había visto una luz o un reflejo de algo, si gritaba tal vez tuviera una oportunidad pero si solo era su imaginación iba a estar metida en un buen lío.  
-No tengo la culpa de tus problemas, todos tenemos algo, y sufrimos en silencio, ¿por qué iba a ser diferente para ti?-le devolvió el golpe, con doble-¡Socorro!-empezó a gritar, hasta se levantó para darle más intensidad, el chico ni se inmuta, no había nadie en un radio de cincuenta kilómetros iba a costarle sus cuerdas vocales, pero lo dejó-¡Ayudadme!-se desgarró la garganta literalmente.  
-Nadie te puede escuchar princesa…-el chico sonrió de medio lado, pero una luz deslumbró todo su ser, se giró bruscamente pero la luz le cegó, cayó de rodillas-¡Argh!  
Elena no sabía dónde meterse, estaba viendo la misma luz, con la misma intensidad pero no le estaba provocando ningún cambio en su organismo, pero a su secuestrador le estaba destruyendo, podía ver un hilo de humo saliendo de su silueta, casi sin pensarlo se colocó en medio, haciendo de paraguas, irónico, la chica se abrazó a él con fuerza, la luz no le afectaba pero el chico estaba rabiando.  
-Buenas mi querida réplica…-una voz de tono inglés resonó en los tímpanos de ambos muchachos, Elena conocía perfectamente su voz, era el orientador, se giró bruscamente, encontrándose con sombras grises rodeando a la figura rubia-¿nos acompañas?  
Elena se levantó, como si una fuerza superior a ella tirara de su cuerpo, el chico la agarró de la muñeca para que no se moviera.  
-Todos nos merecemos una oportunidad-dijo con torpeza, la voz aterciopelada del chico creo una atmósfera de sensaciones en Elena, la cual empezó a dudar.  
-¡Réplica!-gritó con furia Klaus, el cual reconoció al chico como el salvador de la muchacha-ven a mi…-le tendió la mano que la chica aceptó encantada, deshaciéndose del agarre del otro vampiro, una luz blanca los hizo desaparecer.

**Dimensión Oscura:**

Katherine demoró su entrada lo suficiente para alterar a la oscuridad que le rodeaba, hacía mucho tiempo que no pisaba esos lares, y pensaba que nunca más tendría que hacerlo, como no fuera para pedir ayuda o consejo cosa que iba a ser obligada, estirando su capa roja lo máximo posible para que no se viera quien iba dentro-cosa que cualquiera sabría su identidad con solo ver sus prendas de vestir-entró en la zona cero. Varias sombras negras se formaron a su alrededor, vampiros o seres sobrenaturales que llevaban demasiado tiempo debajo de esos humos, provocando que sus cuerpos-huesos y músculos-se convirtieran en cenizas, sonrió victorioso, era la única vampiresa que entraba y salía a su antojo sin que nada la afecta y todo porque tenía a los Guardianes comiendo de su mano.  
Unas luces blancas iluminan la estancia, Katherine se arrodillo resignada, una cosa era tenerlos bajo su control y otra muy distinta era tentar a la suerte.  
"Veo Katherine que si estas aquí es porque las cosas no van como te gusten"  
-Siento las molestias, pero ella ha renacido, una nueva réplica ha dado luz en este mundo…  
"No veo el problema entonces, te libraras de Niklaus"  
-Creo que no-suspiró-alguien rescató a la réplica.  
"Si uno de los Guardianes leales se entera, olvídate de nuestra protección, las réplicas humanas deben caer si queremos que nuestros grasientos traseros sigan donde están, incluido el tuyo"  
-Lo sé, y es por eso que le pido permiso para encargarme personalmente de entregarla a Klaus…  
"Eso es arriesgado, y tú siempre eliges la opción de supervivencia, ¿qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión? No somos tontos Katherine"  
La chica bufó, si por ella fuera dejaba que Klaus matara a la réplica sin acercarse ni un milímetro pero uno de sus juguetes estaba involucrado y no pensaba abandonarlo sin luchar aunque eso significase enfrentarse a Klaus Mikaelson, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo solo de recordar esa mirada maléfica, esos caninos afilados, esos ojos dorados y esa mirada felina, cierto era que era una humana cuando vio su reflejo, que seguramente ya no sentía ese miedo recorrer su cuerpo con ardor, pero aún así no sonaba menos terrorífico ni menos espeluznante, le afecta de sobremanera.  
-Porque quiero enfrentarme a mis miedos-dijo fría, acercándose más a esas luces escalofriantes-porque Klaus es mi enemigo, tenemos las mismas opiniones de él…  
"Esa no es la respuesta que buscábamos Katherina...no somos tontos, ¿no nos tomas por tales?"  
-Si Klaus ha encontrado la réplica es porque tiene ayuda desde dentro-el silencio se adentró en cada recoveco del lugar, sonrió-he captado vuestra atención.  
"¿Qué quieres insinuar nos?"  
-Nada que ustedes no sepan, tiene un contacto, una ayuda, y si es la ayuda que pienso el alma de la réplica no llegará a ustedes, sino a los fantasmas originales…-suspicaz dejó caer la verdad, la chica no estaba segura de sus palabras, pero tampoco iba mal encaminada.  
Las luces desaparecieron, confirmando a Katherine su poder, ahora tenía el permiso de los Guardianes para encargarse personalmente de la réplica, no le interesaba para nada lo que quisieran hacer con ella esos viejales, a ella lo único que le importaba era recuperar a su juguete. Con aires de grandeza provocó una estela de ilusiones y con una sonrisa pícara fue hasta su destino…

Elijah los vio aparecer, una luz blanca hizo su explosión, su entrada triunfal, puso los ojos en blanco, era llamar la atención y su hermano no parecía darse cuenta de lo que eso provocaba. Pero nada tuvo sentido cuando la vio, una autómata, con los ojos de color castaño y sin brillo alguno, sus cabellos enredados con hierbas o plantas salvajes, con ese traje tan pequeño pero al igual tan perfecto y estropeado, agarrada de la mano de su hermano: humana.  
-¿Sorprendente?-intentó adivinar Klaus, el cual se encontraba posicionado detrás de su hermano con la chica, Elijah se sobresaltó, y gruñó-eso pensaba  
-Veo que lo has conseguido-se giró bruscamente-¿y ahora?  
Klaus le ignoró por unos segundos, dejó caer a la réplica encima de uno de los sofás de terciopelo, la chica era completamente un robot, una marioneta en sus manos.  
-Ahora toca entregar el cuerpo a los fantasmas originales…  
-¿¡Hacer qué!? ¿¡se te ha ido la cabeza!? ¿¡le pedistes ayuda a ellos!? ¿¡sabes lo que harán con el cuerpo!? ¡Los guardianes quieren a la réplica, si se los fantasmas consiguen entrar en la dimensión del arcangel todo acabará para los humanos y el equilibrio se romperá en dos, ¿¡sabes lo que eso significa!?  
-¿Creías que me iba a enfrentar a los Guardianes solo? ¡En el pasado tenía un ejército a mi favor, ahora no tengo nada, no me juzgues lo hago por nuestro bien cuando consiga activar mi gen de híbrido seré muy poderoso…  
-No te servirá de nada el poder si los Fantasmas toman el control sobrenatural-le aclaró-perderás todo después de tocar la miel, ¿lo sabes?  
-Los Guardianes no son tan estúpidos, saben de antemano lo que planeo-Elijah le miró sin comprender-¿creías que era tan estúpido? necesitaba ambos bandos, ninguno ganará ni ninguno perderá yo recuperaré mi poder y todos contentos…  
Elijah se dejó caer en su asiento, no era tan mal plan, pero sabía muy bien cómo jugaban los Guardianes, tampoco permitirían que Klaus destruyese a una réplica humana cuando ellos fueron los primeros en advertir a Katherine en el pasado. Tendrían que enfrentarse a los Guardianes aunque para eso Klaus había optado compartir ese poder con los Fantasmas, todo esto le iba a salir caro en el momento en que algo saliera mal.  
El tiempo se les echó encima, la luna llena estaba en su apogeo, Klaus tenía en su poder los elementos necesarios para realizar el ritual, pero unas explosiones de poder alteraron la paz del hechizo, no eran los Guardianes pero tampoco los Fantasmas, tanto Elijah como Klaus pusieron a cubierto la réplica, la cual seguía en trance.  
-Maldita sea-maldijo en voz alta el rubio, tapándose la cara a causa del fuego y de los destellos-¿¡quién más lo sabía!?  
-¿¡Crees que he ido contándolo al mundo!? ¡No tengo ni idea de lo que ha pasado!  
Elena veía sin ver, pero una luz roja le llamó la atención entre tanta oscuridad, sin pensarlo se puso en pie, sorprendiendo a sus dos acompañantes, que se vieron paralizados por una energía externa, la chica dio pasos vacilantes en dirección a esa luz, ni el fuego ni el poder le afectaban: estaba protegida de él. Klaus intentó utilizar su control mental pero era inútil alguien estaba haciendo justo lo mismo. Una figura embestida de negro apareció de la nada, era una mujer, elegante, segura y con un brillo especial, Elijah la observó atentamente conocía esos andares, había soñado con ellos esos quinientos años, una sonrisa tonta se dibujó en su rostro, pero pronto desapareció al ver a los Fantasmas intentando atacar por recuperar el control de la situación, pero nada fue posible, Elijah suspiró aliviado, Katherine no había recibido ningún daño.  
La aludida tenía todo bajo su manga pero eso no hacía que las cosas resultasen más fáciles, podía sentir, no ver, a Klaus, y eso hacía que todo fuera más enfermizo, su réplica estaba a su lado, a unos pasos de alcanzarla, sonrió, era idéntica físicamente a ella, aunque esta tenía menos brillo que ella misma cuando era humana, una réplica defectuosa, le tendió la mano, Elena dudó, y se apartó, retrocediendo, unas punzadas recorrieron su columna vertebral, alguien le advertía del peligro, Katherine frunció el ceño, si esto seguía así los Fantasmas y Klaus recuperarían el control.  
-Ven a mi…-la chica se llevó las manos a la cabeza, esos ojos azules la estaban torturando, el sufrimiento del chico la estaba matando, no sabía el porqué pero quería llegar hasta él y consolarlo, empezó a correr y no paró, podía oír como la llamaban pero ni sus piernas ni su cabeza parecían prestarle atención.  
Gritó durante largo rato, estaba exhausta pero aún así no frenaba, cada vez recuperaba más la conciencia sobre sí misma provocando que nada tuviese sentido, aún temiendo a donde iba no paró ni un segundo, una sombra la rodeó, no era la misma sensación, pero aún así pensó que sería él, suspiró aliviada al ver un halcón posando a su lado, solo era un ave, se giró para continuar su camino percatándose de que no sabía donde estaba…  
-¿Puedo ayudarla?-el miedo se apoderó de ella, se giró bruscamente encontrándose a un chico castaño de ojos verdes devorándola con la mirada, la cogió del mentón-Eres mía, me amas y vas a venir conmigo…

* * *

_**He decidido subir el segundo episodio, que ya que llevo mucho sin actualizar esta historia, la tengo un poco abandonada ya que mi prioridad son TDTL y NOL**_

_**Ya sabéis lunes y viernes actualizo de mis otras dos historias :D**_


End file.
